Destiny: The road to solitude
by SAMURAIsensei71
Summary: Claire Evans is the best hunter there is but she can get a little crazy if her ghost Samuel annoys her enough join them on a huge adventure filled with action, adventure, romance, drama and shopping malls? (I don't own Destiny or It's characters I only own my Characters and the plot hope you all enjoy it! :D)
1. Prologue: Regain

Prolouge.

Deep within the ruins of a old cosmodrome I find myself lost in this hollowed place feels like I've been walking around in circles even my ghost can't pen point where we are. ''Samuel remind me again why you can't pen point our location.'' I say. ''Because nothing shows up in my scanners seems like a shield or something is blocking me from finding away out of here but I'm still trying.'' He replies. ''Great. Well I hope you try faster because I'm fresh out of bullets thanks to you.'' I say. ''I said I was sorry about that I didn't know that's all you brought.'' He said.

As the sun begins to set I quickly find a place to sleep for the night since I have no ship or bullets I might not make it the rest of the night. While laying here I slowly regain memories of how all this started how I thought it was going to be simple and stuff but instead it became a actually surivial mission. 


	2. Chapter one: Monday

Chapter one: Monday.

The day starts out on a regular monday morning I slowly wake up feeling like a ton of bricks just fell on me. Pretty soon Samuel is going to annoy me about the upcoming mission so this girl better hurry up and get ready before that happens. ''Good morning Claire, did you sleep well?'' Samuel asked. ''Yeah I guess. What about you?'' I asked as well. ''I can not sleep because I'm a ghost.'' He replies. ''Oh yeah I forgot silly me.'' I say with a firm voice.

After eating breakfast I run into the closet putting my armor on while placing everything where they need to go I start to feel like I'm being watched. As I turn around I see Samuel just staring at me. ''Ummm samuel you know I'm changing right?'' I asked. ''What do you mean by change? I don't believe I have that in my memory bank.'' He said. I slam the door shut on him then I continue changing into my armor when suddenly he appears in front of my face. ''Can you explain about the word change to me?'' He asked. ''GET OUT SAMUEL I'M CHANGING!'' I yell and throw him out. ''But I don't know what you mean!'' He said.

Moments later I grab my cloak and place it on my back then I exit my room heading towards Amanda Holliday's place to see if my ship is ready for action. While walking down the hallway my ears pick up Samuel's voice coming from behind. ''Claire thank you for waiting I almost lost you. Shall we prepare for our mission.'' He said. ''I ain't talking to you.'' I say. ''What? What did I do?'' He asked. ''You know what you did staring at me while I was changing your a real perv you know that.'' I reply. ''I'm sorry claire but I have no idea what your talking about I'm a ghost so I don't understand a lot of human things. I am sorry tho for scaring you I was just curious about the word change.'' He said. I look at him and begin to feel bad for being rude to him so I grab the little guy and hug him. ''It's ok Samuel I'm just tired is all.'' I say. ''Maybe you should get more sleep I hear it keeps you healthy and make you look younger too.'' He said. ''Ok you can hush now before I lose my temper.'' I say.

As we enter the area I see Amanda doing nothing but sitting on the desk looking over some papers I quickly walk towards her when suddenly Luke appears in front of me. ''HEY CLAIRE. How's it going?'' Luke asked. ''Fine Luke just fine.'' I reply. ''Sweet say you free this friday night? If so let's go on a date what do you say?'' He asked again. I simply facepalm myself just dreading to hear more from him but I can't keep him waiting wonder what I should tell him. ''Wow I would love to but I got to do lots of stuff right Samuel?'' I asked. ''What do you mean? You simply told me you was going to do nothing more but sit down and chill out all night long.'' Said Samuel. ''I didn't say that!'' I say. ''Of course you did I have proof.'' He said while playing the recording out loud for me and luke even the rest of the workers to hear. ''Come on Claire please go out with me!'' Said Luke. ''No.'' I say.

After dealing with Luke I finally arrive at Amanda's desk and come to find out she ain't here which makes me want to scream and throw stuff. ''Hey claire did you talk to Amanda?'' Samuel asked. ''Nope sure didn't.'' I reply. While waiting a kind voice appears behind me as I turn around I see Edward the most deadly warlock I know. ''Oh hey Ed what's up?'' I asked. ''Please Ms. Evans call me Edward.'' He said. ''Ah man how matter times do I have to tell ya just call me Claire. Not Ms. Evans.'' I say. ''Oh well forgive me Ms. Ev...I mean Claire.'' He said. ''Much better say have you seen Amanda?'' I asked. ''Last time I seen her was yesterday when I came back from the moon is everything alright?'' He asked. ''Oh yeah of course just need to see if my ship is ready for action is all.'' I reply. ''And you should get ready for our upcoming mission Claire.'' Said Samuel. ''I already know that Samuel thank you tho for the reminder.'' I say with sarcasm. ''Your welcome claire.'' Said Samuel. I facepalm myself again just dreading to know what else is going to happen. As I sit down still waiting on Amanda luke appears again with flowers this time his not wearing his titan armor. ''Oh gosh what are you doing?'' I asked. ''Just trying to get you to say yes is all.'' Luke replies. ''HA like that will ever happen.'' I say. ''Please claire please I beg you!'' Said Luke. After hearing his voice again I begin to scream with all my might and kick him so hard he goes flying into a metal wall I then breathe very heavily and look around at everyone some begin to whistle others just simply start working again. ''Well howdy sugar how can I help you?'' Amanda asked. ''Amanda Holliday is our ship ready for action?'' Samuel asked. ''Why sure it is honey I was actually waiting on you two to stop by and pick it up.'' Amanda replies. I quickly regain my calm and start breathing very slowly while doing that I sign my name on the paper Amanda gives me then I give her the paper back. As Samuel and I begin to leave we hear sirens going on which tells me I hurt Luke pretty badly. ''See you later Claire.'' Said Edward.

Two hours have passed and I finished drinking my water. While tossing the bottle away I head towards Banshee44 to see what his go in store for me. ''Hey banshee what's new?'' I asked. ''Hello Claire I got something special for you.'' He replies. ''Oh really let's see.'' I say. He crotches down under his table then places a box down as he slowly opens it I see a hand cannon with a wolf design on it the barrel is gold and silver with a black handle on it. ''Oh banshee it's wonderful!'' I say while hugging him. ''Hey hey easy now I just had this outfit dry cleaned.'' He said. ''Sorry about that. Did you make this?'' I asked. ''Sure did took me awhile to get everything just right I kept overhearing you how you wanted a hand cannon that was easy to handle and had a bigger magazine in it so I made this bad boy out of scratch.'' He replies. ''Well you did great thanks again banshee I'll catch ya later.'' I say. ''Keep it oiled!'' He said.

After getting my new hand cannon I summon Samuel and begin to leave the tower but while doing this Luke appears yet again in a wheelchair. ''Baby baby oh baby baby baby oh.'' Said luke. I facepalm myself once again then leave the tower this has been a wild monday for me. But hopefully it will get better...maybe. ''Ready Claire?'' Samuel asked. ''Ready as I'll ever be.'' I reply. As we leave the city the ship starts to cut off on us then slowly starts falling down from the sky which leaves me thinking there no gas in the tank. This makes the hundredth time she forgot to put gas in the tank.

What else is new?

End of chapter 1.


End file.
